A Frozen Collection
by swimmjacket
Summary: I love Frozen to pieces. This is a collection of extra bits and pieces I come up with. Pretty much what I want to add to the movie and/or and epilogue or origin story :) Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I watched Frozen for like the 10th time the other day (one of my top 10 Disney movies now) and something hit me. **

**I was wondering why Anna and Elsa's relationship seemed a bit off. It was during "For the First Time in Forever Reprise". I guess I felt Anna was a little too forgiving of Elsa... I get she was trying not to push her like she did before.**

**So I decided to create this story. It will probably include other changes and or epilogues. **

**This will not include a musical number since I won't know how to add what I want to add and make it all rhyme.**

**Please enjoy and Review!**

3rd Person POV

"Goodbye Anna" Elsa said, turning away.

"Elsa, wait" Anna said, standing up.

"No! I'm just trying to protect you!" Elsa said, putting her hand out.

"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!" Anna said, climbing the stairs after Elsa.

"Please Anna!" Elsa said, running up the stairs.

"Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door." Anna said, following Elsa up the stairs.

"We can walk down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear" Anna said, entering Elsa's chamber "Cause for the first time in forever...I will be right here"

"Anna, please go back home. Open up the gates and live your life!" Elsa said, turning to Anna.

"Elsa.." Anna said.

"I know, you mean well. But I need to be alone" Elsa said, putting her hands up and stopping Anna mid sentence.

"But Elsa..." Anna said.

"Please Anna, leave me be. I can live up here and you'll be safe." Elsa said.

"Why" Anna said.

"I...I can't risk hurting you" Elsa said.

"When did you hurt me! Why do you live in such fear!" Anna yelled.

"Anna... I...can't" Elsa said, turning away.

"You just can't shut me out again!" Anna said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Can't you see you are hurting me! WITHOUT your powers." Anna said.

"Anna... please try and understand" Elsa said, turning around.

"What! What is there to understand! You shut me out for 15 years Elsa! Then I find out you have ice powers! And you run off! Why?! Why do you feel the need to stay away from me!" Anna yelled, walking closer to Elsa.

"Anna, please" Elsa said backing up a few steps.

"No! I had to bury our parents ALONE! Why didn't you ever step out of that room and at least comfort me! I wanted to be there for you and you just shut me out! Why?! Why do you feel the need to hurt me and be alone!" Anna said, tears streaming down her face.

"Because!" Elsa yelled and then got soft "Because of the accident."

"What accident?" Anna said.

"It...it was when we were little. You knew about my powers and we were.. we were playing. It got out of hand and I struck you head." Elsa said "Thats why you have that blonde streak"

"Why don't I remember?" Anna said, looking at her hair then her sister.

"You were pale, and ice cold. Mom and Dad too you to these...trolls. They fixed you, but took away all the memories of my powers. They changed your memories so you would forget." Elsa said.

"Why?" Anna said "Why did they do that?"

"He said it was best to remove all the magic from your head. Then Dad said I needed to control my powers and.." Elsa said.

"And stay away from me." Anna said, realizing.

"But! We were young and it was an accident? Wasn't it?" Anna said.

"But I hurt you! They said if I hit your heart you could have died" Elsa said, a tears forming in her eyes "I wanted to be there for you...I hurt to hear you knock and ask for me..."

"But I can help! I know you won't hurt me!" Anna said, moving closer to her sister.

"Just stay away Anna" Elsa said, backing away "You can't be safe around me"

"Actually..." Anna said.

"What?" Elsa said.

"I feel like you don't know" Anna said.

"What?!" Elsa said.

"Um... you kinda set off an eternal winter. Everything is covered with ice and snow" Anna said, twisting her finger.

"What..."Elsa said, snow started falling in the room.

"Its ok you can just unfreeze it" Anna said.

"No I can't.. I don't know how!" Elsa said, grabbing her hands.

"Sure you can! I know we can figure it out!" Anna said. Snow was swirling around Elsa.

"Ohh.. no! I'm such a fool! I can't ever be free of this curse!" Elsa said, the wind and snow were getting faster and thicker.

"Its ok Elsa!" Anna said, trying to get close.

"I.. can't ever escape...I can't control the curse" Elsa said.

"We can reverse everything!" Anna said.

"Anna please! You'll only make things worse!" Elsa said.

"Elsa!" Anna said.

"Anna! Please you aren't safe here!" Elsa said.

"We can face this thing together. We can reverse everything and be together!" Anna said.

"No...no..noo NO! Elsa said, gripping her head. The icy storm building inside of her. The snow and wind were howling in the room.

"I CAN'T!" Elsa said, releasing the built up energy. The icy blast hit Anna's heart. She fell back.

Elsa was breathing heavy. She turned around to see her sister clutching her chest.

"no" Elsa whispered. She had hurt Anna.

"Anna!" Kirstoff said running into the room and helping Anna up.

"I'm fine.. I'm ok" Anna said getting up.

"Wait, who is this? Nevermind. You need to leave.. now!" Elsa said.

"No! We can figure this out together"Anna said, still clutching her chest.

"How! What power do you have to stop this winter.. to stop me! You need to leave" Elsa said. There was ice cracking in the room.

"No! I am not leaving without you!" Anna said.

"Yes you are" Elsa said. She then created a snow monster to pick them all up and take them out. Elsa was breathing heavy and clutching her head. She had cursed Arendelle with and eternal winter and hurt Anna...

"I can't control the curse..." Elsa said and ran into another room.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set near the end. Elsa is running away, and Hans is chasing her. Anna is running out to meet Kristoff.**

3rd Person POV

"Your sister is dead! Because of you!" Hans said.

"No... no!" Elsa said, collapsing.

The wind and strom stopped, even the snowflakes hung in midair.

"Krr Kristoff" Anna said quietly, seeing Kristoff.

"Anna!" Kirstoff said, running to save Anna.

Anna then turned to see Elsa, crying, on the ground. Hans was behind her raising a sword.

"Elsa?" Anna said.

Hans raised the sword, ready to strike down Elsa.

Anna looked at Kristoff and Elsa. She then ran as fast as she could.

"No!" Anna yelled, turning to pure ice, as Hans brought the sword down. The blade made contact with Anna's ice hand and broke.

A small puff of air escaped Anna's frozen lips.

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa said, turning around to see her frozen sister.

"No... Anna... no" Elsa said, tears streaming down her face. Her hands were shaking as she softly touched Anna's face.

She gripped Anna's frozen body.

"Nooo..." Elsa said, crying.

She looked up at Anna's frozen face.

_"Yes, I wanna build a snowman._

_I'm sorry it took so long._

_I never wanted to see your hurt._

_But I shut you out._

_And that was wrong._

_I wanted to be there for you_

_Now I'm all alone_

_I wished I could go back now_

_Yes, I wanna build a snowman._

_oh.. I want to build a snowman..."_

Elsa cried as she gripped her frozen sister. Soon the ice began to melt and Anna returned to normal.

"Elsa?" Anna said, looking down.

"Anna!" Elsa said, hugging Anna.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa said.

"I love you" Anna said.

**Please review!**


End file.
